


Shatter Me

by Chasyn, Drakxis



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakxis/pseuds/Drakxis
Summary: He plays until his fingers bleed, his only refuge in a life as a human China doll
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Shatter Me

Zach; deemed too fragile for a normal life, stuck living inside the protective housing of a glass dome. His parents give him everything he could ever want, everything he could ever need in an attempt to make up for the forced imprisonment, because what else could it be considered, what else could they do?

A violin, dark wood and the sound of heaven, is Zach's prized possession. He plays until his fingers bleed and the bow strings fray, then he plays more. His only refuge in a life as a human China doll.

One day, a man comes to see Zach's parents, and sees the boy stuck in the glass. He’s enchanted by the beautiful music the boy plays on the violin, and he feels himself drawn. Finding a seat on the ground, he closes his eyes, so lost in the music he doesn’t realize that it has stopped.

"Who are you?" Zach asks.

The man's eyes fly open, started by the deep baritone voice that comes from such a small body. "I'm Owen, I'm here to see the Mitchell's about a job. Who are you?"

The reply comes, so quiet he barely hears it. "Zach."

Before Owen can respond, his new employers call, and with one look over his shoulder, he leaves with a promise. "I'll be back"

Months go by, Owen having been hired for a list of odd and end jobs, it gives them much opportunities for the two to talk. Zach learns about Owen's past, his childhood and his stint with the Navy before becoming a jack of all trades; "Master of none" Owen always says with a smile. And in return, Owen learns of Zach's half-life, imprisonment in his own home. 

And it angers Owen, so much that Zach makes him promise not to say anything to his parents, and reluctantly Owen agrees. 

A few more months go by and Owen's list of jobs were done. Upon being asked what he would like for payment, he is quick to answer, "For your son to be free."

The Mitchell's laughs and simply write him a check, dismissing him in the same second and turn away, still laughing at his request. Owen's anger peaks, but he remembers his promise to Zach and left, intent on simply putting distance between himself and the house. 

But he passes Zach's room, and seeing the downtrodden look on Zach's face, he makes up his mind. Grabbing a heavy bar, he speaks three words to Zach. "Cover your face."

And with that, he strikes the glass globe, again and again until it finally gives way, shattering into a million pieces. Fresh air rushes over Zach for the first time, a true smile coming to the young boys lips as well. 

Owen offers his hand, a smile spreading over his own face as Zach takes it without hesitation. And with that, the two leave the shattered remains of the globe behind them as they walk into the evening sun.


End file.
